1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone control apparatus for controlling a musical tone in response to a motion of a human body.
2. Prior Art
According to the conventional apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-132295, an acceleration sensor is equipped within a stick and one operation switch is provided in the vicinity of a grip portion of this stick. This acceleration sensor detects the swinging motion of the stick, so that the generation of the musical tone is controlled based on its detection result. Then, a tone color of this musical tone to be generated is changed over in response to the operation of the operation switch.
According to this conventional apparatus, the performer can merely control the generation of the musical tone in response to the motion of his arm by holding and swinging the stick. However, this apparatus cannot generate the musical tone when the performer moves his legs in a dance or a rhythm exercise. Therefore, the music performed by use of this apparatus must be monotonous. Moreover, it is impossible to enjoy the music corresponding to the motion of whole body in this dance or rhythm exercise, which is performed by this apparatus.